The vow he made, The vow he fulfilled
by Hawk of Endymion
Summary: remember yoh's vow to anna? Yoh finally tries to fulfill it...


"I'm his wife..."

That's what Anna first said to me and Amidamaru the first time we had met her.

Whew, it was just wife to be to my best friend, Yoh. Now just after 3 years, I'm at the wedding. Time really flies when you're having fun, but saving the world from destruction from a mad shaman, riskind your life, dying and being reborn isn't actually my idea of fun.

Now it's their wedding and me as the best man and Tamao as the bride's maid. Is it worth mentioning that Tamao isn't crying about this coz' she hooked up with Horohoro? And that Ryu should have been in my position?

It seems that Yoh's furyoku has really increased coz even Anna couldn't read his mind. Here's proof,

Yoh promised Anna that she'd be his wife after she saved his life. Three years after the shaman tournament, Yoh was finally ready to fulfill his oath. After a candle lit dinner at a posh restaurant, our brave Shaman King was on his knees…

"I'm sorry Anna, that it took so long for me to fulfill my oath to you. Well, look now." Yoh's smile was clearly just trying to hide his nervousness, in which he miserably fails. Next thing he does is takes a black box from the pocket of his tuxedo, opens it in front of Anna and says "Anna, would you be my wife and become my queen?"

Tears were flowing from her cheeks, and she kissed Yoh on the lips…

After that lip lock, Anna said "You do know that Trey, Ren, Rio, and Chokolam are under that table, video taping everything?" Anna said, pointing to the table next to them. "We're busted…" Trey said. "Let them be…" Yoh said to Anna and kissing her again. And that explains why almost everyone knows bout the incident, fortunately Anna had forgave the guys coz she just had them do the dishes, clean the bathroom, cook dinner, scrub the floors, trim the grass, repair the roof, run 20 miles a day, do laundry, buy groceries. And considering Anna's temperament that was very uh… kind.

"Party! Party! Party! " Rio and Horohoro were chanting in the van. It was Yoh's bachelor party. Chokolam, Ren, Trey, Rio, Me, Faust, Lyserg and Yoh were there. We were gonna have a skating trip to what Trey called a "Minotian-Friendly resort." But in "The Complete Idiot's Guide to Snowboarding and Skating" it says snowboarding is "extremely dangerous", just this makes me wanna stay back at our cabin and drink hot chocolate…

"Come on, Morty, its not _that_ dangerous. Don't believe everything in a book." Yoh assured Morty.

"Ooh, look who's the coward now…" Ren said

"That's OK Morty, just stay behind, let's go and meet the pretty girls…"

Rio, who was cowering in a corner and with all the dignity left in him, rose and said "I'm in!"

"Still no…"

"…and have a good time" Yoh said

"That's ok. I enjoy being with myself and reading a book…"

"Suit yourself, don't come running to us when a spirit come haunting…"

"BOO!" a ghost said. That's how they persuaded me to come along…

I found out that it was just Chokolam dressed as a spirit. What a humiliation!

What could Amidamaru, Tohkageroh, Bason and the other spirits be doing?

"Scrub that floor, clean the bathroom …" Anna shouted at the spirits

"I wish that Master Ren was already here" Bason whispered to Amidamaru

"What's that I heard? The guys aren't return until next week…" Anna said

"Ahh… I love a good hot tub…" Trey said

PRTTT! A loud sound emitted near Trey and bubbles appeared. Trey, sensing something …bad, stood up, buck naked and ran off to the bathroom.

"I told him not to order the broccoli and bean omelet, but no, he wouldn't listen" Ren said, putting up a mock angry voice…

After the party, we all went back home coz we need to start the wedding and along the way stooped at Izumo and picked up Tamao and Meril because Anna said they could help in the wedding...

"Morty, how you doing there?" Yoh shouted over the divider as they were putting on their tux on.

"Fine and dandy!"

"You sound a bit nervous." Yoh said.

"Well, yeah a bit. What if I look stupid? How bout you?" Morty replied

"I am the one who is supposed to be nervous; I'm the one that's getting married!"

"I suppose so. Well lets get out there and get this over with."

"Yeah!"

Yoh was already waiting at the altar, waiting for his wife to be…

There! The flower girl" chokolam's sister was throwing well …um …flowers. And what the crowd was waiting for, the bride!

Anna was wearing a very beautiful gown, but the gown was nothing as beautiful s Anna…

(I'll skip the wedding ceremony as im never that good at weddings, I always cry…)

"Yoh do you take Anna as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said

"Yes, Father"

"Anna, do you take Yoh as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, Father"

"By the power invested in me by the great spirit, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Shaman King and Shaman Queen"

"You may kiss the bride."


End file.
